Batman vs Arlong 2
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Nueva version del "Batman vs Arlong", esta vez con la serie de los 90 y con un final sumamente diferente, especialmente por cierto comentario que se hace, espero les guste


_Nueva versión de mi anterior fic de un capítulo "Batman vs Arlong", en esta ocasión, será con el Batman de los 90, la segunda serie que vi de mi héroe favorito y con la que pase toda mi infancia, disfrútenlo_

_Una aclaración, en el fic, Nami es una niña y ocurre después de que Arlong mata a Bellemere._

_Capítulo único._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Batman vs Arlong.**

**2**

La noche caía sobre la isla de Kokoyashi, mientras una nave voladora se acercaba cada vez más a la isla, se trataba del batijet, conducido por el caballero de la noche, Batman, quien había estado monitoreando reportes sobre unos tritones que estaban causando estragos en esa isla.

Cuando llego, aterrizo en un lugar totalmente oculto y vio el edificio "Arlong Park", el detective entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a la aldea oculto en la noche.

Ocultándose en las sombras, Batman encontró un risco, donde una niña pelinaranja estaba sentada frente a una cruz que daba al océano, detrás de ella, había una niña de pelo azul, ambas hablando.

-No tienes que hacer esto Nami, no tienes que cargar con la responsabilidad de la isla tú sola-.

-Tengo que hacerlo Nojiko-dijo Nami, en cuyo hombro izquierdo estaba el tatuaje de los piratas de Arlong-debo hacerlo…para que nadie más muera…-.

-No es lo que mamá querría-.

-¡Mamá no está aquí!-grito Nami llorando, para después tratar de poner la mejor cara-además…no es tan malo…mira…gano dinero…mucho dinero…no es tan malo estar bajo la sombra de Arlong…-.

-Pero Nami…-Nojiko trato de hablar con su hermana, pero Nami salió corriendo.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir aquí!-.

Cuando Nojiko se quedo sola, una mirada de tristeza paso por su rostro y cuando volteo se llevo un gran susto, pues se topo con un hombre alto, vistiendo un traje negro, parecía un demonio, pero después se tranquilizo al reconocerlo.

-Usted…usted es…-.

-Vine a ayudar-dijo Batman-no temas pequeña, escuche lo que hablabas con tu hermana, podrías decirme que ocurre-.

Nojiko asintió un poco nerviosa y comenzó a relatarle todo a Batman, como Arlong llego a la isla, como asesino cruelmente a su madre adoptiva, Bellemere, cuando ella las defendió, como esclavizo a todo Kokoyashi, pero principalmente, a Nami, por su habilidad para dibujar mapas.

Conforme Batman escuchaba la historia, su mirada se endurecía y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, recordando su propia historia, él sabía que lo se sentía perder a tus padres a manos de un asesino, ese fue el motivo por el que se convirtió en Batman.

Nojiko comenzó a llorar-Por favor…las historias que he leído sobre usted, lo que he visto que hace en la televisión…por favor, ayude a Nami-.

Batman comenzó a avanzar y acaricio el cabello de Nojiko-Todo estará bien, lo prometo-y Batman comenzó a avanzar hacia Arlong Park, mientras Nojiko corría a casa de Genzo.

-¡Genzo San! ¡Genzo San!-.

-¿Qué pasa Nojiko? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto alarmado.

-¡Lo vi, Genzo San, lo vi!-.

-¿A quién viste?-.

-¡A quien salvara a Nami y a toda la isla!-grito Nojiko llena de felicidad y Genzo San se quedo confundido.

**Arlong Park…**

Cuando Nami llego a Arlong Park, el malvado pirata solo se rio al verla-Así que volviste a ir a donde está la cruz de tu madre ¿eh?-Arlong sujeto a Nami de los cabellos y la levanto con fuerza-creo que olvidaste que no te quería ver ahí, porque solo pierdes el tiempo, mismo que debes emplear dibujando los mapas para mí-Nami comenzó a llorar de dolor-eso no te servirá de nada-Arlong la lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza, mientras los 3 oficiales de Arlong se reían-ahora en castigo vas a trabajar toda la noche para compensar el tiempo perdido y no comerás hasta que yo lo diga-Nami miro a Arlong con profundo odio-y si tienes algo que decir o no te parece, puedo ir con el resto de los aldeanos para charlar-Nami abrió los ojos horrorizada y solo comenzó a llorar-eso pensé, ahora vete a trabajar-.

Justo cuando Nami se dirigía a su "cuarto", un escándalo comenzó a escucharse en el patio de Arlong Park.

-Iré a ver qué pasa-dijo Hatchan, pero cuando iba a salir, un tritón entro, estaba muy malherido y se veía muy asustado.

-¡Esta aquí Arlong San! ¡Esta aquí! ¡Esta aquí…en Kokoyashi!-gritaba desesperado, para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Quién está aquí?-pregunto Arlong, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y Arlong vio de quien se trataba-¡Batman!-.

Al verlo, los 3 oficiales retrocedieron, mientras Batman endurecía su mirada, llevaba arrastrando a dos tritones, mismos que lanzo contra el suelo.

-Supongo que tú eres Arlong-dijo Batman.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendido, entonces los rumores sobre un hombre vestido de murciélago era ciertos, pero ahora que te veo de frente, no me pareces la gran cosa, dime ¿a qué has venido a mis dominios?-.

Batman comenzó a caminar, pasó entre los 3 oficiales y paso junto a Arlong, ignorándolo por completo, el tritón se sintió impresionado por el atrevimiento del humano, Batman se acerco a Nami y le acaricio la cabeza.

-He venido para llevarte a casa-dijo y Nami solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Arlong comenzó a reírse-No digas tonterías, esta es su casa-Arlong lanzo un golpe contra Batman, quien lo esquivo de un salto, al tiempo que abrazaba a Nami y ambos llegaron hasta la puerta-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?-.

-Vámonos-Batman y Nami salieron de Arlong Park, Arlong apretó los dientes y puños con furia.

-¡Vayan tras él!-.

Los 4 tritones salieron y cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron estáticos, todos sus aliados estaban en el suelo noqueados.

-No puedo creerlo ¿un simple humano hizo esto?-exclamo Chew.

Arlong dirigió su mirada hacia Batman, quien ya casi salía de Arlong Park con Nami-¡Nami, si te vas, toda Kokoyashi sufrirá las consecuencias!-Nami se detuvo de golpe, mientras Arlong sonreía triunfal, pero Batman solo le acaricio la cabeza a Nami y encaro a Arlong.

-Quédate aquí-dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia Arlong, quien solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Eres muy valiente o muy tonto al venir-dijo Kuroobi lanzándose contra Batman, quien saco una bomba de humo que lanzo contra el suelo, el humo confundió a Kuroobi y Batman le dio una patada en la nuca, derribando al tritón, quien quedo inconsciente.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-gritaron Hatchan y Chew, al tiempo que se lanzaban contra Batman, quien lanzo sus batiboomerangs contra ellos, derribándolos, una vez que quedaron en el suelo, les dio un golpe a cada uno, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Veo que los rumores sobre ti no eran exagerados, realmente eres un sujeto muy tenaz-dijo Arlong impresionado-dime algo ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ayudar a esta isla y a esa chiquilla? ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?-.

-Lo que quiero lograr es que los seres como tú reciban lo que merecen-dijo Batman y Arlong se rio.

-Veamos que tan bueno eres en realidad-Arlong se lanzo para morder a Batman, quien esquivo el ataque de la mordida y le dio una patada a Arlong, para después darle un golpe en el rostro.

Arlong cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero se levanto rápidamente-Muy bien, lo reconozco, eres bastante bueno-Batman solo lo miraba seriamente-pero veo que no hablas mucho-.

-No pierdo mí tiempo hablando con sujetos que no lo merecen-.

Arlong apretó los dientes y ataco a Batman, quien esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, Nami solo observaba, mientras se escondía detrás de las paredes.

Batman dio un giro en el aire y con un movimiento de su capa, cubrió el rostro de Arlong, para después derribarlo, una vez en el suelo, Batman le dio una patada a Arlong, cerrándole la boca con fuerza, como consecuencia, Arlong terminó mordiéndose los labios y estos comenzaron a sangrar.

-Maldito-dijo levantándose con una mirada llena de furia.

-Eso es lo que la basura como tú merece-.

-¿Basura? ¿Cómo te atreves?-Batman lo silencio con un nuevo golpe.

-Me preguntaste porque me importaba tanto ayudar a esta niña, pues te lo diré…porque yo sé lo que se siente perder a tus padres a manos de un cobarde como tú-Batman le dio una patada-lo que se siente ver como los matan a sangre fría-puñetazo-sin que tú puedas hacer nada para salvarlos-Batman le dio golpe tras golpe tras golpe, después sujeto a Arlong de su playera y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Nami observaba la batalla, por alguna razón, sentía que Batman decía la verdad y que ella lo comprendía.

-Entonces…solo eres un "justiciero" porque también te quitaron a tus padres ¿eh?-pregunto Arlong con burla-que enorme sorpresa es ver que el caballero nocturno…no es más que un bebé que llora por mamá y papá-.

Batman apretó los puños y comenzó a golpear sin piedad a Arlong, Nami observaba todo y estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando Genzo y Nojiko llegaron.

Arlong choco contra una pared de Arlong Park y golpeando con furia saco su kiribachi, Batman retrocedió un poco y dio un salto para esquivar un golpe del arma.

-¿Qué harás ahora sucio humano?-Arlong se lanzo contra Batman, quien le arrojo tres capsulas congeladoras, mismas que golpearon la kiribachi congelándola-¿Qué? ¡Mi kiribachi!-en medio de la distracción, Batman pateo a Arlong y la kiribachi cayó al suelo.

El combate siguió así por un rato y al final, Arlong termino en el suelo de rodillas, cuando alzo la vista y encaro a Batman, su mirada se lleno de terror

Ya que Batman estaba frente a una de las luces de Arlong Park y la luz lo alumbraba de una manera que le daba un aspecto espectral, haciéndolo ver como un demonio.

-¿Quién…no…que eres tú?-.

Batman comenzó a avanzar hacia Arlong-Yo soy la noche, yo soy las sombras, yo soy la oscuridad…-Batman levanto su capa y su sombra se asemejo más a la de un murciélago, cubriendo a Arlong-¡Yo soy Batman!-Arlong lanzo un grito de terror y Batman se lanzo sobre él.

**Al día siguiente…**

Arlong y sus tropas fueron capturados por la marina de E.U. Después de algunos arreglos legales, Batman estaba recibiendo la gratitud de los aldeanos de Kokoyashi, aunque Nami tenía una duda.

-¿Por qué no lo mato?-pregunto-si usted realmente sabe lo que se siente… ¿Por qué lo dejo vivir? ¿Es tan difícil matar?-.

-No, matar es algo muy sencillo, no te negare que durante la batalla hubo momentos en los que quería matarlo por lo que hizo-.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?-.

-Porque si hubiera cruzado la línea, ya no podría regresar-explico Batman-es muy fácil matar, ya que es un acto de cobardes, una salida fácil, pero es más difícil tener el valor suficiente para no hacerlo, por más que se lo merezcan y he conocido no uno, sino cientos de personas que merecen la muerte-.

-Los rumores sobre usted decían que era un símbolo de esperanza-dijo Genzo-por esta vez, tuvieron razón-.

-Solo hago lo que debo-Batman miro a Nami y le dio un batiboomerang-toma-.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Por qué?-.

-Fuiste una niña muy valiente, soportaste los maltratos de Arlong para proteger a tu gente, es algo admirable, especialmente porque eres muy pequeña, tú eres la verdadera heroína de esta isla, yo solo te di una mano-Batman volvió a acariciar el cabello de Nami-algún día te presentare a un amigo que tengo, aunque quizás te parezca algo molesto y con un poco de suerte, quizás ambos formen parte de un equipo que quiero formar-.

-¿Un equipo? ¿Qué equipo?-pregunto Nami.

Batman se subió a su batijet-En su momento lo sabrás, hasta entonces-y con esas palabras, Batman se retiro de la isla, mientras la gente de Kokoyashi le deseaban buen viaje, Nami no pudo evitar sonreír y preguntarse qué le esperaría en el futuro ahora.

**¿FIN?**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Espero les haya gustado, especialmente porque fue de la serie de los 90._

_Ahora nos vemos en el torneo._

_Hasta la próxima amigos míos, si tienen alguna duda sobre este fic de un solo capítulo, no duden en preguntarme._


End file.
